deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiriko Shijima
Kiriko Shijima is one of the main protagonists in the Japanese television and movie francise, Kamen Rider Drive. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kiriko Shijima vs. Mockingbird (AoS) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Black Cat (Marvel comics) * Gazelle (Kingsman: The Secret Service) * Mercy Graves History Kiriko Shijima went to work for the Tokyo Police Department as a traffic signal woman. During the "Heavy Acceleration" events she is ambushed by Roidmude 010, and then rescued by a mysterious figure who sacrificed himself to protect her. Since them, determined to learn more about the Drive system and the Roidmudes, Kiriko is promoted within the department to the Special Investigations Division. When police office Shinnosuke Tomari is selected to be the new Drive, Kiriko worked with him to make him a worthy successor. She becomes a worthy assistant to Drive, proving invaluable in a number of fights. And later, she and Shinnosuke were married. Death Battle Info Appearance Kiriko is a beautiful young woman who is often seen in her police uniform. She stands approximately 5’5” tall, and has black hair. Kiriko is very stoic, and is able to keep her calm in a crisis. She even makes a joke of never smiling, though she has in fact smiled a couple of times. Powers and Abilities Kiriko has an amazingly athletic frame, giving her strength and acrobatic abilities beyond human norms. For example, while running, she was able to jump over a car, and even a very tall fence. She is an excellent martial artist, being able to fight off three Roidmude at once. She is also a good shot with her service revolver. Weapons and Equipment * Red Cowl Boots – These boots significantly increase her kicking strength. She was able to first dent, and then shatter a steel plate with two kicks. * Pistol – She carries a six-shot revolver with special bullets that can penetrate a Roidmude's armor. These cartridges can be differentiated from normal ones by their red bullet. * Shift Car Holder - This device that Kiriko wears on her belt allows her to carry up to three Shift Cars. The Cars she usually carries are Justice Hunter, Fire Braver, and Mad Doctor. During a Heavy Acceleration event (colloquially known as a Heaviness), wearing this device keeps Kiriko from feeling the effects of the temporal field. *Police vehicle - When called out for action, Kiriko normally drives a normal police car or (more usually) a police van. Weaknesses * She was traumatized by Roidmude 010, and when she encounters him again as Paint Roidmude, she is unable to overcome her emotions. Gallery Young_Kiriko_Shijima.png|Young Kiriko Shijima. Kiriko_leaping_over_a_tall_fence.png|Kiriko leaping over a tall fence. Kiriko_full_length.png|Kiriko full length. Kiriko_with_thing_on_belt.png|Kiriko with Shift Car Holder on her belt. Kiriko_with_gun.png|Kiriko with a gun. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kamen Rider Characters Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sidekicks Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants